1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting a biasing force applied to brake calipers of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known bicycle brake includes brake calipers supporting brake shoes for contacting a rim of a bicycle wheel, and a biasing device such as springs for biasing the brake calipers in directions to move the brake shoes away from the rim.
A fine adjustment may be made to the biasing force of the springs to effect a fine adjustment of a spacing between the brake shoes and the rim.
Such a fine adjustment is made by an apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,853, for example. This brake includes brake calipers pivotally supported on brackets extending forward from bicycle frames, springs for applying a biasing force to the brake calipers, and a device for adjusting the biasing force of each spring. This adjusting device includes a disk rotatably attached to each bracket and engaging one leg of each spring, and an adjusting screw meshed with a bore formed in each brake caliper for contacting the disk. This brake further includes covers substantially enclosing the biasing springs to protect the springs and to provide an improved outward appearance.
The prior brake requires, besides the adjusting screws, the disks for engaging the legs of the springs, which increase the number of components and complicate the construction and assembly work. This results in the disadvantage of a relatively high cost.